You Found Me
by aForgottenWeasley
Summary: After seeing the supposedly dead body of her lover, Hermione flees to Australia where she makes a shocking discovery. "His name is Everett Jacob and he's my whole world, Harry." Will Harry convince her to go back home or is our Gryffindor know-it-all still as stubborn as ever?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea has been done many times and well.. here's my take of it. I had imagined this only as a ONE-SHOT but it seems I got carried away, haha. This had to be chopped up into three parts. **

**Oh and PS, this has a happy ending. Don't stop reading halfway through the first chapter ;)**

* * *

"I love you, we all love you. You know that, right?" Ron was cradling Hermione's face in the palm of his hands, wiping away the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks. It had only been a couple of hours since their escape from Malfoy Manor and Hermione couldn't stop her body from shaking; the aftershocks of the Cruciatus curse still vibrating through her veins. It was up to Ron and Harry, since they were the only ones allowed near her at the moment, to remind her that she was loved by many, safe, and everyone was there for her.

"I-I know." Hermione muttered, trying her hardest to stop the tears and the shaking of her limbs. "I-I'm trying m-my hardest, really I a-am."

"We know." Ron assured her. "You were tortured, Hermione, you don't have to make a comeback right away."

She nodded her head, completely ignoring Ron's attempt at comforting her. "I do! T-the war is h-here. I need t-to help Harry."

Ron feebly grinned at his tortured friend, her shaking vibrating the entire bed that they were sitting on. "We figured you'd say something along those lines so that's why we have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"Yep. Although it can't be for long. Bill and Fleur will get suspicious." He winked.

Hermione didn't have time to ask what he was talking about, a far away _CRACK! _interrupting her thought process. Ron moved to the room's window that overlooked the beach, a real grin tilting up the corners of his mouth. The silence of the room started to unnerve Hermione, causing her to lay in the fetal position, holding her knees to her chest. Voices from downstairs floated into the room but Hermione's mind couldn't make out who the voices belonged to.

The voices suddenly stopped, two _CRACKS! _filling the air before footsteps were heard running up towards them. The door to the room flew open, Hermione flinching but slowly relaxing at the sight of a panting Harry.

"Bill and Fleur left to visit Molly real quick. We only have a few minutes." He breathed heavily.

Ron nodded, following Harry's retreating form from the room and in walked a worried, yet relieved looking Fred. He quickly rushed to the bedside, falling to his knees and reaching out to make sure she was really there.

"You're safe." He sighed. "I didn't know what to think when word got out that you were here." He moved to sit on the bed, bringing her body to sit up to sit with him so he could hold her in his arms. He felt her tense beneath his arms, regretting his bold movements but figured it needed to be done. He needed his Hermione back. He placed her head on his chest, wrapping his arms around her form to try and comfort her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. When I found out what had happened to you, I lost it. George had to stun me before people wondered why I was so angry. I'm so sorry." He continued to plead. He didn't know he was crying until he felt the tears dripping off his chin.

Hermione's heart was pounding. She was ecstatic when Fred appeared in the room- he was her boyfriend after all- but it felt as if her limbs were frozen. She couldn't stop shaking and she couldn't make herself talk when Fred was trying to comfort her. She tensed when he had suddenly pulled her to him, all human contact seemed to make her do that recently but she slowly managed to snake her arms back around him.

They stayed in the comfort of the room, all five minutes that Bill and Fleur were gone, with just each other. Ron and Harry were their lookout since they didn't want word of their relationship getting out just yet. Their relationship was fairly new but with the war knocking on their front door, it pushed them one night to take things to an intimate level. They spent one night together, days before Hermione went on the run with her best friends and this was the first time they'd seen each other in a while.

Fred and Hermione never heard the _CRACKS! _that sounded downstairs but Harry and Ron had. They briefly knocked three times on the door, letting the couple inside know that their time was up.

Fred made a move to get off the bed but was halted when Hermione's hands clutched at his shirt. She pulled him into a brief chaste kiss, mumbling two words against his lips. "Stay safe."

"Aren't I always?" Fred lazily grinned before noisily smacking a kiss back to her lips.

The door opened and Harry walked in, clearing his throat. "Time's up. Ron's downstairs with Bill and Fleur letting them think that we're all in here having a group talk."

Fred nodded, hugging Hermione one last time before he disentangled himself from her hands and left the room. Harry took one look at his friend, noticing that she wasn't shaking nor were her eyes holding that dead look in them like they did before. You could tell that she had been through something bad but the spark in her eyes was slowly returning and a small smile adorned her lips. Yes, getting Fred to visit was a good thing. Even though it was only a matter of minutes, his visit did wonders and in no time, they'd have their Hermione back.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

It was only a few more hours later that the Battle of Hogwarts broke out. Hermione threw herself into the fight, desperate to get rid of the horcruxes so Harry could defeat Voldemort once and for all. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all separated for the first half of the war, each holding their own against the Deatheaters that were determined to kill each of them.

When Voldemort called for a cease fire, Ron and Hermione met up and went on the hunt for Harry. They had caught him coming from the Headmaster's office, begging him not to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest but he went anyway. The remaining duo had yet made it to the Great Hall, Hermione making all sorts of stops in the corridors to help heal minor wounds on the students who were still in their Hogwart's uniform.

They heard the distant sound of marching feet moving closer towards the castle and made their way out into the courtyard where most of the remaining Light side had gathered. They could see Voldemort and his followers, Hagrid, and a limp form held in Hagrid's arms.

The tears instantly started to fall, Ron grabbing onto Hermione's hand and mumbling that it wasn't what it looked like. He couldn't be dead. Harry was their last hope.

A muffled heartfelt speech from Neville and a few flashes coming from wands later, Harry was running towards them and backing them into the castle. Smiles broke out, cheers erupted, and the war was back on.

It was later when everything had finally died down, Harry limping back into the castle to let them know that Voldemort was no longer when Hermione noticed it. Everyone was talking excitedly, telling their friends of the death eaters that they took down when Hermione noticed all the Weasley's huddled together towards the back.

Bill was holding a crying Fleur, Arthur was comforting Ginny, and Percy was trying to soothe a crying and shaking George. Something wasn't right.

Her eyes traveled down to where Molly and Ron were leaning over a body that she saw what had everyone in hysterics. The body that they were huddled around held the same hair color as them. Tears instantly filled her eyes and she stumbled forward only to be stopped by Ginny's heart clenching sob. "_Hermione_.."

Hermione saw the pitying look that Ginny shot to her, as well as George who managed to pick up his head from his brother's shoulder. She moved to step closer but was stopped by Ron who had appeared in front of her in a flash. He wrapped her in a hug, crying into her shoulder. "Don't. Don't look at him."

But Hermione didn't listen. She looked down to where she now got a clear view of Fred lying motionless on the ground, dirt and blood covering his face, neck, and hands.

Hermione let the tears fall, her body going limp, making Ron hold her upright. The sobs were trying their damnedest to be heard but she couldn't let them out. Not in front of his entire family without being asked questions as to why she was so torn over Fred.

Ron immediately steered her back away from Fred and the rest of his family, catching Harry halfway through the hall and leading him back out. They had just made it outside when the sobs wracked through her and she fell to the ground. Harry and Ron were beside her in an instant, wrapping her in sideways hugs and crying along with her.

Hermione lost her boyfriend, Ron his brother, and Harry his friend. They would get through this together.

They let Hermione cry, knowing her pain was the worst right now, and let her get it out before they faced the rest of the Weasley's again. She ended up with her head laying in Harry's lap as he brushed her bangs away from her forehead in a comforting manner.

After the tears were long gone and the sobs had died down, Ron spoke up. "I think we should go see everyone again."

"Yeah. We better get back now." Harry agreed.

The two boys stood up, each lending a hand to Hermione so she could stand as well. "You two go. I'll be along in just a moment."

"You sure?" Harry mumbled. Hermione didn't answer, just numbly nodded her answer. "Okay."

Ron and Harry went in, leaving their friend to have a moment of privacy to herself. When she was sure that they weren't lingering just behind the door, she wiped away all traces of her tears and gathered up her remaining encourage. Taking one last look at the castle that had become a home away from home for her, she set off for the opposite direction and walked away into the night.

She loved her friends dearly but Fred had snuck up on her and quickly became the most important thing in her life. With him gone, she had nothing holding her back anymore. Ron and Harry could take care of themselves and if not, Mrs. Weasley was sure to coddle them to death. She needed her own time to mourn the loss of Fred and she couldn't do that without having questions from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, or Percy.

Taking out her wand, Hermione apparated herself back to Shell Cottage to pick up the remaining of her belongings. She looked around the room where she and Fred had shared their last kiss in and fresh tears trekked down her face. "I miss you already." She whispered into the empty room. With one last look around, she disapparated out of Shell Cottage, leaving them all behind.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

**Seven months later**, Hermione found herself in a predicament that she never saw coming. She was the smartest witch of her age so how could it be that she had forgotten something simple so simple as a contraceptive charm? The newborn baby that slept peacefully in a bassinet in the corner of her room was all the proof she needed to know that she was indeed _not _the smartest witch of her age.

She wasn't as angry as she thought she would have been when she had found out she was pregnant. The life that had been growing inside of her was a piece of Fred that she'd be able to hold onto for forever. It was with the help of her parents- yes, her parents- that she was able to raise the baby boy.

After Hermione had left Shell Cottage, she traveled to Australia where she went on the hunt for her parents. With the help of magic, it didn't take her long to find her parents and restore their memory, turning them back into Robert and Jane Granger. They had been upset with her, not for sending them away but for fighting a dangerous war at such a young age, but they got over it when Hermione was resolved to tears and told them everything that had happened. Her parents settled her down in their home they had purchased there, her Mother doing everything to help her prepare bringing in a new life into the world.

**Three years later**, Everett Jacob was everything Hermione had hoped for in a baby. Almost a spitting image of Fred. Red hair, freckles, and her chocolate colored brown eyes.

The toddler walked everywhere and anywhere his little legs would take him and he seemed to know what to do and what not to do when someone told him _yes _or _no. _Hermione spent most of her time looking after her son, her parents letting her take as much time as she needed while she figured out what she was going to do with her life.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

**Present day**

Hermione sat on the porch of her parent's home, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair her Father was rather fond of. The usually scorching temperatures were gone for the day, a refreshing cool breeze steadily blowing. Everett was taking his nap in the back room, giving Hermione some time to enjoy the weather outside while Robert and Jane were out buying groceries.

The slight rumble of a car engine approached and Hermione turned her attention to the familiar rumble of her parent's car. Through the windshield, she could see her parent's silhouettes in the front seat but the silhouette of a third person in the back seat was what really caught her attention. The sun glinting off the windshield wouldn't let Hermione get a clear view of who was in the back seat but her parent's laughter assured her that they at least knew who was in the car with them. It wasn't some stranger that Hermione had to worry about.

Jane was the first out of the car, two brown paper bags of groceries in her arms as she fast-walked up the sidewalk and up towards Hermione. "Love, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen but it just slipped out and it was too late for me to take it back."

Hermione had stopped rocking in the chair, tensing up at her Mother's words. "Didn't mean for what to happen?" Her eyes shot towards the car that her Father was just getting out of, a dark haired man following suit. "What happened?" She reached for the special pocket that she had sewn into all of her jeans, a pocket specifically made for holding her wand.

"Oh, no," Jane nervously chuckled as her gaze traveled to where her daughter's hand was resting. "You won't be needing that."

Hermione relaxed, her gaze going back to her Father and their guest as they walked up the sidewalk towards her. The guest, whose head was pointing down, let Hermione know that it was a male with messy dark colored hair. As his face started to slowly inch upward, Hermione saw the sun glinting off the lens of his glasses, and she finally saw a smile gracing his lips.

"_Harry.." _Hermione breathed.

Harry sheepishly smiled at Hermione, Robert taking the bags that Harry had carried and followed his wife inside to give the two friends privacy.

"Sorry, dear. We blew our cover." Robert whispered as he passed his daughter.

The door shut behind Robert and Jane leaving Hermione alone with Harry on the front porch. They both shifted their weight from one foot to the other, not sure what to say to each other now that they were face to face.

"So," Hermione bit her bottom lip. "How did you know where to find us?"

"I didn't actually," He chuckled. "I mean, I went to the Ministry and found traces of your magic in this city but I didn't know where to actually start. Then I saw your parents at the market and followed them, thinking they were still Wendell and Monica, but imagine my surprise when they caught me staring and greeted me."

"They greeted you?" Hermione groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told them to pretend that their memories were still wiped if they ran into any familiar wizard faces."

"Yeah, they mentioned that after they realized their mistake." Harry dead-panned. "Why is it that you found your parents and you still haven't returned home yet?"

Hermione stared her friend in the eyes, glad to see that he wasn't angry at her but hurt. Hurt because after all this time they probably thought she was lonely and searching for her parents, when in actuality she was living it up in Australia with her parents and their returned memories. "I am home." She answered him lamely. "This is my home now."

"Why didn't you go back?"

"Because.. I.." Hermione hesitated, glancing back and forth between Harry and the front door. "Can we take this inside, please?"

Harry nodded, shuffling forward to open up the door for Hermione to step through first. Once the door was safely shut behind them, Harry took in the objects laying all around the living room. Hermione nervously made her way through the living room, picking up kids toys along the way and dumping the smaller ones into a wooden chest behind the sofa.

"Did your, uh, did your parents adopt a child?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? What was that?" Hermione mumbled as she dodged the question. She kept herself busy so Harry wouldn't ask her again, pushing the bigger toys to the far corner so no-one would trip over them. A tiny rocking horse sat next to a toddler play pen where more toys were scattered and colorful toy blocks were packed away in a clear plastic bag next to it as well.

Harry took a seat while Hermione finished setting things aside and summoned up two glasses of lemonade from the kitchen. "So, how've you been?" He asked.

"Good." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she plopped herself onto the sofa next to Harry. "Been busy."

"I can see." Harry replied. He sipped his lemonade before placing it down on the coffee table. "How does it feel to finally have a younger sibling?"

Hermione gulped, taking big gulps of her own lemonade to prolong answering Harry. When his gaze never wavered, she set her glass down and opened her mouth to answer. "It-"

"Mum?" a tiny voice sounded from behind them. Hermione froze while Harry turned towards the voice, his body going rigid as his eyes settled on the boy. "Mum?" Everett called out again.

"Is he.. He looks like.. Hermione?" Harry muttered as he swiveled back around to stare at his best friend with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

Hermione stood so her son could see her, his eyes lighting up when he finally saw her. "Mum!" He ran full speed and hugged Hermione's legs tightly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, letting Hermione pull him up and hitch him on her hip.

"Spitting image, isn't he?" Hermione whispered so lowly that she wasn't sure if Harry heard her. "His name is Everett Jacob and he's my whole world, Harry. He's the main reason why I stayed here. I didn't want him thrown into the limelight back home and he'd just raise too many questions. I couldn't face that." Her voice cracked at the end.

Harry finally snapped out of his trance, his face lighting up brightly given the fact that his best friend didn't tell him about her life changing experience before today. "Hermione, you have to go back! We need to go back as soon as possible."

"No. I can't Harry." Hermione shook her head as Everett drifted back to sleep on her shoulder, his face snuggled into the crook of her neck. "Didn't you just hear what I said? Besides, there's nothing back there for me to go back to. Not anymore. No offense."

Harry waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it but you're wrong about nothing being back there for you." After a moment, it clicked in his mind on what Hermione meant by nothing being back there for her. She had left before they could collect her and tell her that Fred was okay, he was just knocked unconscious. "You have us back home. Everett has family back there."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the thought of keeping Everett from his other family but she couldn't find it in herself to make herself go back. "It's too hard, Har-"

"Dammit, Hermione," Harry cut her off as he leapt to his feet. "Fred's alive. He never died in the battle."

* * *

**Uh, I'll see you next week? :) Sorry for any errors. Leave your thoughts, whether good or bad, in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to those who took time to leave a comment. Sorry you had to wait a whole week but here it is :)**

* * *

"He- he's what?"

"_Alive!"_ Harry told her again. "Haven't you kept up with the news back home?"

Hermione slowly sunk down into the chair behind her, hugging Everett to her chest. "No." She shook her head. "Once I left you all behind, I left that part of the magical world behind as well. I needed a fresh start." She told him, tears sliding down her cheeks. The sadness of being away for so long and the joy of Fred's survival, even though she hadn't shown her happiness yet, was quickly replaced by anger. She wiped the tears away, her eyes narrowing on Harry. "If he's alive, why isn't he the one to find me? Why didn't he look for me after I left?"

Harry could have laughed at his friend's mood swing but he didn't, figuring she'd hex him into oblivion if he did. "Are you kidding? Molly had us _all _practically on house arrest. Since you used very little magic, the Ministry couldn't exactly pinpoint your location. It took me a while to finally figure it out."

"That still doesn't explain why he didn't come?"

Harry shrugged. "Fred's near death experience scared a lot of people. George, for one, wouldn't let Fred out of his sight for almost a whole year. Molly kept track of us for about the same amount of time and he just couldn't get away. He doesn't even know I'm here right now. No-one does."

Hermione felt her anger slip away and the joy spreading throughout her body. She let herself smile, a watery smile given the fact that she was crying again but didn't get too excited. She still had Everett to worry about and like she told Harry earlier, she wasn't too fond of throwing him into the limelight.

"What about Everett?" Hermione whispered.

"What about Everett?" Harry repeated curiously. "We take him, of course. I'm pretty sure the Weasley's are going to wanna meet the newest member of their family." His eyes drifted to Everett's sleeping form. "Who is adorable by the way. Is he like Fred as well? Prankster extraordinaire or is he like his Mum, a know-it-all genius?"

"A genius." Hermione scoffed as if it were obvious. She was glad that Harry had asked about Everett, afraid that things might have been awkward between them since she had a child now. Her gaze lingered down to stare at Everett, bringing one of her hands up to stroke his shaggy red hair away from his eyes. "He's going to be thrust into the limelight either way, isn't he?" She sighed.

"Yes and no." Harry answered. "I have a port-key to take me back to Grimmauld Place in a couple of hours. We can floo over to the Burrow and keep you and Everett out of the public eye for a while but eventually you'll have to get out."

Hermione nodded. "Fine. But I want to see Fred before we take on all the Weasley's. I don't want to blind-side him with Everett in front of everyone. He needs to see Everett on his own, in private before we head over to the Burrow."

"Okay." Harry agreed. Silence filled the living room as Harry paced back and forth before Hermione. "You might have to compromise a bit and add George into the equation as well. I'm almost positive that they'll _both_ be at their flat above the shop but there's no way to get Fred on his own."

Hermione nervously chewed on her bottom lip thinking over what Harry just said. It would have been easier to see Fred first and get Everett's introduction out of the way but if she wanted to get to Fred, they'd have to get through George. Sighing, Hermione agreed. "Okay. Fred and George first, the rest of the Weasley's later."

Harry smiled, happy that Hermione easily agreed to go back home, but his smile suddenly wavered as he saw Hermione's whole demeanor change. He could practically see the gears turning in her head, the spark in her eyes slowly fading away.

"I can't go," She muttered. "My parents-"

"-are fine and will stay behind." Robert and Jane walked around the corner with two duffel bags hanging off their shoulders. "It's time you've gone back, dear."

"Eavesdropping is a nasty habit." Hermione dead-panned, slightly annoyed that her parents had overheard her and Harry's conversation. "What's with the bags?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Just the necessities, darling." Jane answered. "Some of your clothes, some of Everett's clothes, and a few toys to keep him occupied. Once you find a place to settle down in, we'll send the rest of your things. Or you can pick them up." She added as an afterthought, remembering that muggle mail carriers wouldn't be able to get into the Wizarding Community.

Hermione stood, carefully transferring Everett to Harry and walked over to her parents. She hugged her Dad first, tears falling down her cheeks again before moving onto her Mom. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Robert assured her. "As much as we love you, magic is a big part of your life. Harry and the Weasley's are just as much your family as your Mother and I am. Go." He nudged her.

Hermione chuckled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "We still have two hours before the port-key activates. Don't be so fast to push me out."

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

The following two hours were spent catching up in the living room while waiting for the port-key to activate. Robert and Jane had taken a few minutes to catch Harry up about Hermione giving them back their memories and her decision to stay and have Everett in Australia. After that, they bid their daughter fare-well and kissed Everett good-bye before excusing themselves from the house for the rest of the day.

Everett soon woke up, glad to make a new friend in Harry. Harry caught Hermione up on how he and the rest of the Weasley's were doing.

Arthur and Molly were doing fine. Molly had gotten over-protective after the war, making sure to keep contact with her children at least five times a day for almost a year. She had soon settled down when Arthur finally made her realize that they were no longer in danger.

Bill and Fleur had happily settled down at Shell Cottage, getting their home to the way they liked it and decided to start a family soon.

Charlie had come home from Romania for a bit to spend time with his family but his job at the Dragon Reserve needed him back only a few months later. Percy, after realizing that family was more important than his job at the Ministry, came back home to the Burrow but after Kingsley had settled everything at the Ministry, he offered Percy his job back. He still lived at the Burrow but his job wasn't as demanding of his time like before.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were inseparable for a couple of months but they soon got their lives together. After Hogwarts was rebuilt, thanks to donations from certain reformed Deatheaters, Ginny went back to finish off her schooling. When she finished her time at school, she got herself into a program at St. Mungos that trained her for being a future Healer. Harry, on the other hand, worked for the Ministry as an Auror. He was still in training, of course, having declined their offer to become an Auror right away and got some extra lessons to help refresh his memory on things he had slowly forgotten. Ron had tried a career in Quidditch but while he didn't make it, it didn't keep the Chudley Cannon managers from seeing what a keen eye he had in telling which other players had potential. They recruited Ron into helping out the team, making him a scouting agent and sent him off to different countries to find players for their team.

Harry had saved Fred and George for last, knowing full well that these were the two that Hermione was most worried about. George had kept up with shop, urging Fred to help along and kept his twin busy. When Fred had awoken and asked for Hermione, they told him she had fled and he spiraled into a slight depression. The only thing that kept him going was his family and Harry who he knew was trying to track Hermione.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

"You ready to go?" Harry startled Hermione as she gazed at her family's pictures that hung on the walls of the Granger Australian home. "The port-key activates in three minutes."

Hermione had turned around, a smile brightening up her face at Harry who held Everett. Ever since Everett had woken up, he took a quick liking to Harry. It seemed that Harry was a natural when it came to children and kept Everett occupied while Hermione took a moment to say good-bye to the house. Getting back to Harry, he passed her Everett who easily slipped onto Hermione's hip and stared happily between the two adults.

"How are we going to do this with Everett and the port-key?" Harry asked as he picked up Hermione's two bags and slipped the straps on each of his shoulders. "Does he have to touch it too or do you just hold him?"

"I can hold him." Hermione answered. "He's still too small to understand that he needs to keep touch of the object before landing safely. I should be able to hold onto him."

Harry looked uncertain, afraid of anything happening to the little boy. Before he took out the port-key, he brought forward his wand and cast the sticking charm on Everett. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry chuckled, "Just a precaution.", and pocketed his wand again.

Harry checked his watch and noticed they had less than a minute now. Pulling out a common muggle house key, Harry held onto one end while Hermione held the other end between her forefinger and thumb. If there was one thing that Hermione missed from the Wizarding World, it wasn't the way of traveling by port-key. The tug that appeared behind her navel always made her queezy and she was sure that it wasn't any better for her child. Seconds later, when her feet managed to touch solid ground again, she was shocked to hear laughter coming from Everett. Harry glanced down at him too, Everett's child laughter being contagious and making him laugh as well. Hermione was the only who didn't laugh as she still felt queezy from their travel.

Looking around, Hermione contentedly sighed as she recognized her surroundings. Grimmauld Place was a lot less dark and actually felt homey for once.

Harry dropped the bags onto the red and beige sofa chair that sat near a fireplace and offered Hermione an arm. "Well? Shall we apparate to the joke shop now?"

Hermione's eyes bulged, gulping that everything was happening so fast. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Harry grinned. "Let's go."

Hermione slowly made her way to Harry, reaching to grab ahold of his arm before he stepped back and took out his wand again. Pointing it at Everett, he muttered "_Silencio_". Hermione eyed her friend, quirking an eyebrow at him before he tapped Hermione on the forehead. She felt the ice cold trickle down from the roots of her hair, all the way down to tips her toes and was pretty sure her son was now invisible too. "When we're standing in the stairwell, hold tight to my shoulder so I know where you're at. After George is informed of everything, I'll release the spells."

"Okay." Hermione shakily replied. She could feel Everett squirming but ignored him for a moment as she gripped Harry's upper arm as he apparated them out. Hermione felt herself being squeezed through that familiar tube of apparition and suddenly felt bad for putting her son in this position.

When she felt normal again, she closed her eyes at the familiar surrounding of the joke shop and had to suppress her tears. She couldn't believe that she had left all of this behind and suddenly felt guilty for not sticking around. Moving her hand to Harry's shoulder and gripping his shirt, she let Harry lead the way to the back stairwell and up to the flat door. Harry rapped his knuckles on the wooden door three times before slowly stepping down three steps, leaving room for George to join them.

The door soon opened, revealing a healthy looking George Weasley even though he was missing an ear. Hermione was suddenly hit with a wave of tears that she had to bite her lip from sobbing out loud. George smiled brightly down at Harry, opening the door further and inviting him in. "'Lo, Harry. Come on in."

Harry stayed put and Hermione could imagine the sheepish smile that Harry was, more than likely, directing at George. "Sorry, George, don't have time. I just needed to talk with you real quick. In private." He cleared his throat as he tilted his head to the side and curiously gazed into the flat behind George.

"Ah, I see." George's smile dimmed. "Fred's locked away in his room again. Seems he's having a bad day." He walked down a step, securely shutting the door behind him in the process. "What's going on?"

Harry hesitated in replying, flicking his wand this way and that way while muttering a silencing spell around them. George's smile had completely vanished and he stared at Harry now, his face paling a bit. "It's important that I speak with you first before we decide on how to tell Fred."

George seemed to pale even further as he stepped down another step. "What's happened? Did something happen to Ginny? Ron?" George tensed a bit at the thought of his siblings being hurt. After the war, the family had grown even closer and the thought of anyone being injured was not a good feeling at all.

"No, no." Harry quickly assured him. "It's something that deals with Fred but I- we wanted you to know first."

"Harry," George look terrified. "What-"

"I found Hermione." He cut George off. "She's been in Australia with her parents this whole time."

A look of understanding passed over George, a grin suddenly tugging at his lips. "Is she coming home? We have to tell Fred!" He turned to make his way back into the flat but Harry caught him by the wrist.

"There's more to tell." George stopped, his full attention on Harry now. "George, when Hermione left, she was a month pregnant."

This was all part of their plan, of course. Hermione wanted George know everything first and gauge his reaction before Harry revealed her and his nephew. After that, whether George liked it or not, Everett was to stay in the stairwell with him and Harry while she confronted Fred alone.

"Pregnant?" George's eyes were wide. "Is that why she took off? She was scared?" George didn't let Harry answer before his eyes got even wider and his body went tense and rigid. "You said _was_ pregnant. Did she-"

"No!" Harry stopped George's line of thinking. "They're fine. Everett Jacob is healthy. Looks a lot like Fred if I must say so myself."

"Everett Jacob, eh?" His eyes twinkled. "Leave it Granger to have his name be a mouthful. I think I'll call him EJ." Harry felt Hermione squeeze his shoulder, suppressing the laugh that was threatening to bubble out. "When are they coming? They are coming, right?"

Harry didn't answer, his smug smile not giving anything away. He tapped his wand over his shoulder and George watched as Hermione and a boy slowly became visible. She smiled sheepishly at George, traces of tears falling down her cheeks. The boy was waving his hands and reaching out to grab ahold the back of Harry's head and it looked as if he was glaring daggers at Harry as well.

Turning around, Harry almost flinched at Everett's gaze. "Sorry, little man, it had to be done." He tapped Everett's head with his wand and the three of them were greeted by Everett's heavy breathing. "Geez, Hermione, it's like he knew exactly what I did to him! Stop teaching him things."

"Hermione.." George lowly breathed. After nudging Harry to the side, George found himself wrapping his arms around Hermione and the little boy in her arms, tucking her head beneath his chin. He felt her slightly shaking as her free arm wrapped around him and her hand settled on his back. "You're really here." A sob finally tore through Hermione's throat, her tears soaking into his shirt, and her hand gripping the shirt on his back. He would have continued to hold her while she cried but it seemed that the little boy in her arms was a bit too curious. Caught off guard, George felt a finger prodding the side of his head where his ear should have been. Pulling out of the hug, he noticed that Everett did look like a younger version of himself and Fred; freckles included.

"Everett, don't do that." Hermione scolded as best as she could through her tears. She was oddly comforted by George's arms around her and missed them when he had suddenly pulled away.

George chuckled. "It's okay. Little bugger is just curious, is all. May I?" He held out his hands towards Everett. Hermione nodded, shifting Everett into his Uncle's arms.

Harry watched in awe as the family before his eyes was being reunited. Hermione smiled through her tears as Everett curiously studied the man that held him. George grinned brightly at the boy in his arms, not shying away from him as Everett ran his tiny fingers over his facial features and tugged at his red hair. Harry sensed that this was Everett's way of telling whether or not George was good or bad.

"Sorry to intrude," Harry awkwardly spoke. "But we still have to inform Fred."

"Of course." Hermione quickly wiped away her tears. "You know the plan, Harry. You and George watch Everett while I go have a talk with him."

George didn't object, his attention was solely focused on his nephew who was squishing his cheeks together and giggling at him. "Okay. Just don't give him a heart attack."

Harry gave her an encouraging nod as he slid himself down the wall and took a seat on one of the steps; George following suit and sitting Everett in his lap. Hermione slowly climbed the steps one by one and before she knew it, she was inside the flat she was once accustomed to and followed the familiar path to Fred's room. Knocking only twice, Hermione's breath hitched as she heard Fred's mumbling through the door. _"Not now, George."_

Hermione tried to open the door but the door knob would not budge. She thought about trying to alohomora the lock but she didn't want to invade his privacy. Instead, she knocked twice again. Something on the inside of the room thudded and she could hear Fred's voice getting louder and louder. He was approaching the door. _"Dammit, George. I said not now."_ The door swung open and Hermione was hit by waves of guilt. His hair looked dull and oily, his body unusually pale and thin, and dark circles stood out beneath his eyes. The scowl that decorated his face quickly vanished, his dull eyes sparking a light that was long gone before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted at her feet.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

After his body had fell with a terrifying loud _thud! _to the ground, Hermione whipped out her wand and levitated Fred's form over to his bed. She took a moment to glance at the orange walls that clashed horribly with the light blue ceiling before turning her attention the the floor of the room. Articles of clothing, she couldn't decide if they were dirty or clean, were scattered all around the room. Dirty dishes were also scattered everywhere as were crumpled up pieces of parchment.

Sighing sadly, she pointed her wand to Fred's forehead and whispered, _"Rennervate." _and watched as Fred slowly stirred back to life.

Instead of shooting up and asking what had happened, Hermione watched at Fred snuggled into his pillow and blanket causing her to chuckle out loud. "Hmm, Georgie. You wouldn't believe the dream I just had." Hermione smiled, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud again. She took a seat at the edge of his bed, too scared of his reaction when he saw her. Would he be overly happy that she was back or would he be angry at her for leaving him behind. "It was the most miraculous thing, Hermione coming back to me."

She could have swore that she saw a small grin tugging the corner of his lips upward so she took a chance and scooted closer to him. She slowly leaned over him, reaching up and brushing his hair away from his eyes. "It wasn't a dream, love. Wake up."

On command, his eyes snapped open and it seemed that all the air was sucked from his lungs. _"Hermione.." _His arms shot out and he grabbed Hermione around her upper arms, dragging her down on top of his chest. His face landed in the crook of her neck, deeply breathing her in. "You're back. You're here."

"I'm home."

Fred pulled back, pushing Hermione upward and cupping her cheeks in his hands, his eyes roaming all over her face. Hermione was grinning widely at him, watching before her eyes as _his _eyes were getting their spark back.

Fred scooted up into a sitting position, pulling Hermione back into his lap and holding onto her for dear life. "You left. Why did you leave?"

His voice sounded so broken that Hermione had to take in deep breaths before she answered him. She couldn't break down now when she had to explain. "I thought you were dead." She whispered into his chest. "After the battle, I walked into the Great Hall and saw everyone surrounding you. Most of your family hadn't known about us so Ron walked me outside with Harry. They let me cry without anyone seeing and when they went back in, I just left. I couldn't stay there if you weren't there."

"But I didn't die." Fred mumbled. "And I hate to break it to you but everyone knows about us now. When they told me you had left, I shut down for a bit. Mum figured out everything."

Hermione chuckled, picking up her head from Fred's shoulder and cupping his cheek in her hand. She smiled as he leaned into her palm and sighed deeply. "I know that now. Not about your family knowing but that you're not dead." She smirked but then it quickly dropped off. "I'm sorry I left. I should have never gone away."

"It doesn't matter anymore." He shook his head. "What matters is that your home. Your back where you belong."

In a move that shocked Hermione herself more than Fred, she closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. They stayed connected at the lips without moving for a couple of seconds, savoring the feeling of each other's lips back together again, before Hermione made the first move again and licked his bottom lip. Fred parted his lips, letting Hermione explore his mouth so she could familiarize herself with him again. Groaning, Fred broke the kiss so they could both catch their breath.

"I've missed that." Hermione whispered.

"I second that." Fred grinned.

A knock on Fred's bedroom door broke their concentration on one another and Harry peaked his head in with his eyes tightly closed. "Is it safe to look around?"

"Yes." Hermione giggled.

Harry opened his eyes, smiling wide as he saw his best friend reunited with the one she had always loved. It also helped to see Fred so happy and not depressed for a change. "George sent me to come get you and bring you two out to the living room."

"And why didn't my idiotic twin not get us himself?" Fred questioned. Harry's smile faltered and Hermione could see that he was fidgeting from where she was sitting.

"Um. Well,- Hermione?" Harry stared at her. "Help me out, will ya?"

Fred stared back at Hermione, raising a curious eyebrow at her. "Yeah, about that." She gulped as she crawled off Fred's lap and off the bed. "Follow me." She held out her hand for Fred to take and after a few moments of hesitation, the three of them were walking towards the living room.

Walking into the living room, Fred saw that his twin was sitting on the floor behind the sofa where the laughter of a child was also coming from. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he let Hermione lead him to where he could see everything.

There was no mistaking that the child playing with George had Weasley red hair, slightly pale skin and a batch of freckles that were sprinkled across the bridge of his nose and cheek bones. His chocolate brown eyes lit up when caught sight of Hermione and he ran full force, hugging her legs.

"Mum! -orge fun, Mum." The little boy giggled.

Fred's eyes widened as the little boy clung to Hermione and called her Mum. Kneeling down, Hermione brushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled. "Everett, there's someone I want you to meet." Picking him up and hitching him on her hip like usual, Hermione faced Fred and tried to smile. "Fred, this is Everett." She turned to look at Everett who was curiously staring back and forth between Fred and George now. She caught his attention and made him look at Fred again. "Everett, this is your Dad."

_THUD!_

For the second time in one day and twice in under thirty minutes, Fred had fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to you who have reviewed and expressed your love for this short story. Here's the final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione sat happily on the floor of George and Fred's flat, Everett seated happily between her and George behind the sofa as he nibbled on a sandwich wedge.

Hermione had told the two men to leave Fred be, that he'd wake up on his own soon enough. She didn't want to wake him by magic again seeing as she had already done that in his room moments before. After having a good laugh at Fred's expense, Harry levitated Fred over onto the sofa and left him there to wake up.

It didn't take long for Fred to show signs of life, groaning a bit as he was coming to. Hermione made a move to get up but George stopped her and put his finger up to his closed lips, signaling that she be quiet. All of this was done with a smirk upon his lips so Hermione complied without a fight.

Harry took that signal as his cue to walk up and greet the waking Fred. "Hey, mate, you feeling alright?"

Fred groaned in response, his eyes slowly opening and focusing on Harry who stood above him. "Yeah, I'm good. Where's George?"

"Uh," Harry started to falter, shifting back and forth from foot to foot. "Uh, George went for a walk."

Fred nodded along, sitting up and stretching a bit. George, Hermione, and Everett were still seated on the floor, the two adults trying not to give themselves away as Everett continued to eat. "I had the strangest dream just now." He sighed. "Hermione came back and told me that I was a Father. Can you imagine that?"

Harry had to bite the corner of his bottom lip to prevent himself from grinning and shrugged. "Would that be a bad thing? I mean, It seems like you would be an interesting parental figure."

"No, not a bad thing. It'd be wonderful to finally have her back.. and a kid? Well, that'd be interesting."

Harry nodded along, continuing to bite his lip as Fred stared off, completely lost in his thoughts. As Fred gazed into the empty fireplace, Harry's eyes wandered over to Hermione, George, and Everett who were still sitting on the floor. Hermione seemed anxious, George had cast a silencing charm on himself and was laughing, and Everett had just finished off the remaining of his sandwich.

"All done, Mum."

Hermione tensed, Harry tensed, Fred tensed, and George's charm wore off; his laughter booming throughout the room. Slowly, but surely, Fred turned to peer over the back of the sofa and his eyes caught Hermione's. His eyes widened, Hermione got teary-eyed, George finally stopped laughing and stood up to join Harry, and Everett got to his feet to stand as well.

Hermione shyly smiled up at Fred. "It's true. All of it."

He gulped, his eyes fixing on the little boy who looked so much like him. Everett eyed him back, his tiny eyebrows scrunching up in confusion at he glanced back and forth between Fred and George once again. He slowly made his way around to the sofa, climbing up to stand next to Fred on the sofa cushions and brushed Fred's shaggy bangs away from his face. When he saw no difference between the two men, he cupped Fred's face in his small palms and turned his head from side to side. When he saw that Fred was sporting two ears instead of one, he grinned. "You're daddy." Jumping into Fred's lap, his arms held tightly to Fred and hugged him with such fierce strength for a child.

Slowly wrapping his arms around Everett, Fred smiled goofily. "I guess I am."

Hermione was silently crying, smiling at the scene she had just witnessed while Harry sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Well, I best be getting back home while the happy little family gets acquainted with one another. Plus, Ginny will be home soon. Are we going to be seeing all of you at the family dinner tonight?"

Hermione shrugged. "If Fred's up to it, yeah."

Fred numbly nodded, his gaze finally catching on with his twin's. They shared a silent conversation with one another with George nodding in the end. "Hey, Harry, mind if I join you at Grimmauld?"

Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion but when George gestured to the Father and Son duo on the sofa, Harry caught on. "Oh, yeah, of course."

As George and Harry snuck out through the door, Hermione slowly walked around the sofa and stood before Fred and their son, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip in worry. She watched as Everett finally released Fred from his hug but stayed in his lap and snuggled into his chest. Fred placed his chin atop his son's head and he smirked up at Hermione. "You gonna take a seat or stand all night?"

"You're not mad at me?" She blurted.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I've kept him from you and your family." Hermione stopped gnawing on her lip as she answered him. "You should be angry."

Fred's smirk grew. "You thought I was dead, love. Of course, I'm not mad."

"But I still kept him away from your family!"

The smirk fell and Fred was left confused. He tried to think of an excuse so Hermione would let herself off the hook but he couldn't think of any. "Why did you stay away after he was born?"

The question made Hermione chew her bottom lip again, tears threatening to fall. "I don't know. I focused on raising Everett with the help of my parents-"

"Your parents?" Fred suddenly sat up straighter. "You found them?" He looked shocked.

Hermione looked annoyed at being interrupted but she answered him anyway. "Yes, I did. They were upset that I fought in the War but they understood in the end. They're happily living in Australia but that doesn't excuse me for what I did."

"Exactly." Fred dead-panned. Hermione looked crestfallen at his one word but he spoke again before she could really break down. "What you _did. _It's in the past, Hermione, let it go. You're here now and that's all that matters."

Hermione finally broke down, sobs wracking her body but in a good way. She was happy to hear that.

Quickly plopping down next to Fred on the sofa, Hermione grabbed him by the chin and turned his head to face her. "You're too forgiving sometimes but that's one of the reasons I love you." She closed the distance between their lips and gave him a chaste kiss. "I've never stopped loving you even though I thought the worst had happened to you." She mumbled against his lips.

"Me either." He replied. Fred pecked her lips one last time before settling back into the sofa. "So, I want to hear all about life in Australia. We have-" He glanced in the direction of the fireplace, his eyes landing on a muggle clock that rested on the mantle. "-until 7 before we leave for the Burrow."

Hermione smiled, the traces of her tears still lingering on her face. She glanced down at Everett and finally noticed that Everett had fallen asleep on Fred's torso, his ear just resting right over Fred's heart. They had a couple of hours until they were to leave for the Burrow and Hermione caught him up on all of Everett's life. She filled him in on how her Mum accompanied her to every muggle Doctor appointment. Everett's first word was _"'pa" _since he loved his Grandpa so much. And his first steps ended up being in the living room of their Australian home where Hermione's Mum's favorite vase got shattered in the process. He wasn't all that surprised to find out that Everett was a tiny genius at his age and he laughed out loud, nearly waking Everett, when Hermione told him how their son was poking George's non-existent ear.

All too soon, their time was up and the family was getting ready to make a surprising debut.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

Hermione stood nervously before the fireplace, clutching Everett's hand within her own while Fred was off in his room, finally getting dressed before they headed over to the Burrow. She was excited yet very nervous at how the Weasley family would take her reappearance with a child. She knew that everyone, more or less, found out about her relationship with Fred after she had fled but she didn't think that they knew how progressed their relationship was.

"Mum, where we going?" Everett asked.

Hermione cleared her throat while she swung their clasped hands back and forth. "We're going to see your other Grandparents, Everett. We're going to have dinner with Daddy's Mum and Dad."

"I got two Grandmas and Grandpas?" Everett's eyes had widened, excitement shining through.

"Yes," Hermione chuckled. "Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur."

"Wow." Everett breathed. "Will Uncle -orge be there too?"

"Yes." Hermione confirmed with a smile. "As well as Uncle Harry, your Aunt Ginny, and probably your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. You have another Uncle named Percy but he's working and another Uncle named Ron but he's currently away on travel."

Everett grinned and Hermione could practically feel the excitement coming off of her son. "That's a lot of people, Mum. Are they all like Uncle -orge and -arry?"

Before Hermione could answer, Fred popped in. "I believe they are." He cheekily grinned down at Everett. "Are you ready to meet them?"

Everett eagerly nodded and Fred scooped him up into his arms, Hermione smiling widely at the two of them and how quickly they took a liking to each other. Fred had reached to grab a handful of floo powder that rested on the mantle in a flower pot when Hermione stopped him, her hand slightly gripping his forearm. "Do you think we could apparate?" Fred's eyes caught on to her teeth gnawing her bottom lip which he knew she only did when nervous. "It's just, well, I think it's better that our arrival is through the door where we can ease them in instead of just tumbling out of the fireplace and possibly giving someone a heart attack with my sudden reappearance and a Weasley grandchild."

"You're afraid?" Fred quirked his eyebrow up in amusement. "Hermione, you've known them for practically your entire life!"

"I know but it's been a while and well," She paused for a second. "I just think that apparating is the better solution."

"Whatever you say, love, whatever you say." He winked.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief once her feet touched solid ground again. When Fred had agreed to apparate instead of Flooing, Hermione linked arms with him while he held Everett to his chest and apparated them outside the wards of the Burrow. Her eyes settled on the place that was like a second home to her, memories flashing back to all the summer's she had spent there before heading off for school. Everett's giggling and clapping broke off her concentration as she gazed up lovingly at her son. He was a Weasley through and through seeing as he enjoyed the ups and downs of magical traveling.

Two more pops tore her gaze behind Fred and Everett, her eyes landing on Harry and another familiar redhead that had their back towards Hermione. Seeing Hermione's eyes widening, Harry clamped his hands over the eyes of his companion.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing?" Ginny shrieked, her hands trying to pry away her boyfriend's fingers.

Everett's clapping grew louder at the shrieking lady and the man he had grown attached to already. "-arry! -arry!"

Harry smiled fondly at Everett, letting him know that he saw him but then his attention turned back to a nervous looking Hermione. No-one had yet informed Ginny that Hermione was back and she had a three year old nephew as well. Ginny seemed to have continued struggling for a bit when she suddenly stopped.

"Was that a child? Who's here that has a child?"

Harry raised a curious eyebrow at Hermione and Fred, Hermione slowly nodding her head and giving Harry permission to the silent question that he had asked. _"Let her see." _Hermione had mouthed to him.

After what seemed liked hours, Harry removed his hands from Ginny's face and jumped back before she could turn on him and swat him like she usually did when he did something she didn't approve of. "Harry James-.. _Hermione_?" Ginny interrupted herself when she saw her long lost best female friend. Ginny's attention then traveled over to her grinning brother and a little red-headed boy who was still smiling in Harry's direction. She watched in pure fascination as her boyfriend walked up from behind her and took the little boy in his arms.

"Hello, Gin, long time no see." Hermione nervously grinned.

Everything that Hermione had prepared herself for; anger, yelling, tears- she got none of it from Ginny. Instead, she found herself nearly tackled to the ground as Ginny threw herself at Hermione, a huge smile tugging up the corners of Ginny's lips. "Hermione! You're back! I can't believe you're back!" Her arms were wrapped tightly around Hermione, nearly squeezing the air out of her lungs but Hermione let her be. She, in turn, wrapped her own arms around Ginny and gave her a tight, welcoming squeeze back.

"Yes, I'm back." She smiled into Ginny's hair. "And it seems I've brought a surprise as well." Ginny suddenly pulled back out of the hug as if she had been shocked, keeping her hands on Hermione's shoulders as she gazed at the little red haired boy that her boyfriend held. "Gin, I want you to officially meet Everett Jacob. Your nephew."

Ginny squealed, another smile lighting up her face as she lunged at Harry but stopped herself shortly as the little boy's eyes grew wide at her approach. "I have a nephew, Harry! We have a nephew! He's so cute." Reaching up to ruffle the Weasley patented red hair, Everett blushed and leaned further in towards Harry. "Hello," Ginny cooed at him. "I'm your Aunt Ginny."

Upon hearing the word _aunt, _Everett perked right back up and smirked at her. His tiny smirk was eerily similar to the smirks she grew up with when around Fred and George. "You're pretty." He leaned back into Harry, his eyes staying on Ginny as everyone watched Ginny practically melt at his compliment.

"He's so adorable." Ginny turned to face Hermione yet again. "And Fred!" She let her gaze travel to her now healthy looking brother. "Oh, Fred. You must be so excited." She rushed over to Fred, happy to see that he was his cheerful self like he used to be once again and gave him a quick hug. "Does anyone else know you're home?"

Before anyone could answer, another pop sounded the arrival of another person and everyone turned just in time to see George gather his bearings. "EJ!" He beamed.

Everett struggled to be put down and once Harry caught on to what he wanted, he let the boy down and watched as Everett ran towards his Uncle and wrapped his arms around George's legs.

Hermione scowled at the nickname but eventually smiled when she saw how happy her son was. "So, back to the question." Ginny spoke up. "Who all knows?"

"Just us for now." Fred gestured to everyone who was currently outside. "We came to tell Mum and Dad."

"Good luck," Ginny chuckled. "Bill and Fleur are inside as well. They're usually the first to arrive out of everyone."

Hermione gulped and nodded while Ginny started to pull Harry away from the group. With one last wave at her family, Ginny and Harry made their way up to the Burrow and disappeared inside.

"How are we going to do this?" Fred asked. "Do we just walk on in? I walk in first, then you, and finally George and Everett or what?" Hermione shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself, her gaze lingering on the Burrow and the shadows of people moving around on the inside. Fred had looked to his brother for help but George just shrugged as well. "Alright then, just follow my lead, I guess." He wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and started to walk her to the front entrance. He could feel Hermione getting tenser by the second but he felt her relax a bit when he steered her away from the front door. Stopping shortly, Fred turned his attention to his brother who was walking behind them with Everett. "I'm going to take Hermione through the kitchen first and get her reunited with Mum. Take Everett through the front door when you hear Mum going crazy in the back and distract Bill, Fleur, and Dad with his appearance and explain who he is. I'm pretty sure they're all seated in the living room anyway and waiting to be called for dinner."

George easily agreed with his twin, resting his back against the Burrow wall and away from any windows as he watched the retreating backs of Hermione and Fred.

Fred had to sneak a peek through the back windows to make sure his Mum's back was facing them so he could sneak Hermione around. When they easily made it to the back door, he gave Hermione an encouraging squeeze of the shoulders and kissed her on her temple. "It'll be okay."

Before Hermione could agree, Fred walked through the back door as if nothing was going on and was greeted by his Mum.

"Fred!" Hermione could hear Molly from outside. "What are you doing here? Your brother told me you were sick."

"I- I was." She heard Fred admit. "But something amazing has happened, Mum. Something that I knew would happen one day or another and we just had to come tell you."

"Are you feeling alright, dear? You look a bit.. flushed."

"Mum," Fred chuckled. "Hermione's back." There was a moment of silence that Hermione steeled herself before she entered when she heard a tiny smack echo around the kitchen. "Mum, I'm not sick. She's really home."

Realizing that Fred just might have smacked his Mother's hand away from him, Hermione huffed and entered through the door. "Frederick Weasley, I really hope you did not just smack your Mother's hand away."

There was another moment of silence while Fred smugly grinned at his Mum before a wand clattering to the floor sounded and interrupted the silence.

To say Molly Weasley was shocked would have been an understatement. Her jaw was hanging open, her eyes were wide as saucers, and her finger was still pointing at Fred as if she was just about to lecture him on manners. Within the next split second, Hermione was nearly tackled yet again and found herself wrapped in another fierce hug. (Now she knew where Ginny got it from.) But unlike Ginny, Molly Weasley screamed so loud that Hermione thought she'd more than likely go deaf the next morning.

"_Hermione! You're here, you're home! When did this happen? Where have you been all this time?" _

Question after question was being asked one right after the other which gave Hermione no room to answer. She was wrapped up so tight but she didn't have the nerve to tell Mrs. Weasley that she could barely breathe. Gasps and loudly muffled chatter could be heard coming from the living room but Mrs. Weasley had yet let her grip go on Hermione.

It was with the help from Fred that Molly had backed away a bit. "Mum, I don't think Hermione can breathe."

Hermione was instantly released but only for a moment as Molly let her eyes travel all over Hermione's figure. She had to make sure that Hermione was fine and healthy before she could crush her back into a hug again. Only she didn't get the chance to hug Hermione again when Hermione decided to answer some of Molly's questions.

"I've been in Australia." She gulped, wiping at her cheeks to brush away the tears that she didn't know were falling. Today was just an emotional rollercoaster for her. "I went to go find my parents and restore their memories so I've been living with them."

"That's fantastic, dear." Molly seemed genuinely surprised that Hermione got her parents back. She smiled down at Hermione and finally over to Fred, her son who seemed to have his soul back just by Hermione being back. "But that still doesn't explain why you couldn't owl us or anything. Fred, here, went down a dark path."

"Mum.." Fred clenched his jaw. He had finally got Hermione to stop blaming herself and here was his Mum about to mess that up.

"No, Fred, she's right." Hermione sighed. "I should've come back earlier given certain circumstances but I didn't and I have my reasons but I'm not sure how to phrase it."

"Nonsense, dear, just say it." Mrs. Weasley demanded. Her hands rested on her hips in her usual _I'm __your Mother and you better tell me now _manner and Hermione grew scared and nervous. How was she just supposed to come right out and blurt that she didn't want Everett to be thrust into the Golden Trio limelight, that she didn't want her son's face plastered throughout the Daily Prophet, and she didn't want articles about who the Father of her son truly was when she got caught with Fred sooner or later since everyone expected her to be with Ron.

It seemed that Hermione still had some luck on her side when the kitchen door swung open and Bill strutted in with a laughing Everett sitting on his shoulders.

"Mum, Uncle Bill can growl!" Everett clapped his hands and cheered.

Molly's hands slipped from her hips as she turned around and caught sight of the boy sitting happily on Bill's shoulders. Her mouth, yet again, hung open and her eyes widened dramatically. Her face flushed red as she swiveled back around to glare at Hermione and Fred. Her pointed finger was once again pointed at Fred but her glare was switching back and forth between Hermione and Fred. "_You_ and _you_!" She huffed. "A baby before marriage? Child out of wedlock!" The redness of her face seemed to have traveled down her neck and up to the tips of her ears. Before she could truly scold the flinching couple, Everett saved the day.

"Mum, is that my other Grandma?" Hermione faintly nodded her _yes, _afraid to speak and have Molly yell at her.

Molly's whole demeanor completely changed, her anger quickly fading away as Bill let Everett down and he ran up to her. "Hello." He greeted her. "My name is Everett Jacob Weasley and I'm your grandson."

Fred and Bill were both shocked to hear that he carried the Weasley name, both of them expecting the boy to have Granger's name and Molly was reduced to tears. "Hello, dear, it's nice to meet you." A watery smile graced her features as Everett hugged her legs and she glanced up to smile at Hermione and Fred. "I'm really glad to finally meet you."

And just like that, Hermione understood that she was instantly forgiven. She leaned against the kitchen counter as her son was lifted onto a chair and he properly gave his Grandma a hug. Bill had walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug, much like everyone seemed to be doing lately, before he moved onto his brother and congratulated him on his newly formed and reunited family.

Fleur, George, Harry, Ginny, and Arthur soon stumbled into the kitchen and after Arthur greeted Hermione, the food was served to everyone.

Dinner that night wasn't going to be a quiet one but it wouldn't have been a Weasley family dinner if it was. Arthur and Molly took the head of the table with Bill next to Arthur and Fleur next to Molly. George and Harry were seated beside Fleur while Ginny sat next to Bill. Hermione followed next to Ginny and sat Everett beside her followed by Fred. They all talked happily amongst each other and laughed when Everett proved to have some mischief inside of him after all.

"I can't believe he turned Mum's hair purple." George whispered. "And she laughed about it as if nothing had happened."

"I know." Fred grumbled. "If it had been us, she'd curse the day we were born."

"It was accidental magic, you prats, get over it." Ginny muttered with a smile.

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes, glad to be back around all the Weasley's and practical jokes once again. She caught Harry's gaze and motioned her head to the side for him to follow her. When the two of them made it to the side of the room and both leaned against the back wall, Hermione sighed happily. "Thank you."

Harry sheepishly grinned but then his eyebrows furrowed. "For what exactly?"

As her eyes roamed over everyone as they played with her son, she whispered back to Harry. "When no-one else knew where to look, you found me."

* * *

**Ahh, so that's it :( I'm not sure how I feel about this ending but I have a new story in the works so that should be up sometime soon. I hope.**


End file.
